Different systems for guiding, conducting and warning people, e.g. in queuing situations or in situations of danger and accident, such as in fire situations, to the emergency exits of different buildings, tunnels or vessels are known in the art. These are various visual ways to mark the desired routes, such as lightings of emergency exit routes, or otherwise, e.g. emergency exit routes marked with reflective paint or tape.
One prior-art illuminated sign is presented in publication FI108106B. It presents a conductor element, which comprises at least an electrically-conductive elongated conductor part, to which a number of components that are consecutive to each other in the longitudinal direction are fixed, e.g. elements that bring about a lighting function or corresponding. The conductor part and the components are surrounded with an envelope part.
The distinguishing of signs in situations of danger and accident is a problem because the lighting of the signs typically requires electric current and it would be important to distinguish a sign also in situations in which electric current is not available for some reason.
Prior-art solutions also include phosphorized signs. The phosphorized surface radiates light also afterwards, when it is not in the light. This phenomenon is known as phosphorescence. In the phenomenon, a phosphorescent material absorbs electromagnet radiation and emits lower-energy radiation. A phosphorized surface thus emits radiation with a delay, i.e. a surface exposed to visible light incandesces light also in the dark.
In prior-art solutions, phosphorized signs absorb light into themselves from sunlight or from other lighting that is separate and distant from the sign. This light is often not sufficient to illuminate the phosphorized surface adequately enough for the phosphorized surface to illuminate the sign brightly enough for long enough in dark conditions.
In many applications, such as in hotels, passenger ships or tunnels, there are specified emergency exits in emergency situations, which exits people should follow in evacuation circumstances. On the other hand, in a fire situation a pre-defined emergency exit may be impossible owing to the location of the fire, in which case prior-art solutions might direct in the wrong direction or even towards the fire. The sign markings known in the art that are coated with a phosphorized substance are only static signs, and a dynamic control that is distinguished from the static sign cannot be connected to them. Prior-art signs coated with a phosphorized substance do not either function in the type of dark places, in which there is no other lighting, such as e.g. in dark tunnels.
Another problem in prior-art solutions is that a light-source band formed from light sources does not produce an even light.
In some locations certain properties, such as a certain minimum width, is required of the illuminated sign bands fixed to them. Typically light-source bands, which are surrounded by an envelope, are fabricated e.g. in extrusion with the envelope around a light-source band comprising a flexible circuit board, in which case an essentially waterproof structure is achieved for the light-source band. For the purpose of a floor fixing, for example, the fabrication in many different widths of a light-source band intended for conducting people is not technically rational. On the other hand the fixing of a light-source band to a mounting surface, e.g. to a floor or to another place subjected to wear and forces, is often not per se sufficiently strong or durable.
The aim of the invention is to achieve a new type of solution, by means of which the problems of prior art can be avoided. Another aim of the invention is to achieve a versatile fixing solution suited to many different types of light-source bands, by the aid of which the requirements of e.g. a floor fixing are met and which, on the other hand, can be modified according to the requirements of the application.